Far From Home
by SunShark
Summary: There's something off about the stranger, but maybe, on the inside, they're not so different after all. An Inuyasha/DP xover.
1. Shippo

Ok, my first shot at a crossover, wish me luck! Oh, and all these characters are not own by me, but by the creators of Inuyasha and Danny Phantom and all those other geniuses who contributed. Aren't they awesome?

* * *

><p>He smells funny.<p>

Shippo knows there's over a dozen things off about the stranger, and that smell is probably at the bottom of that list-

Like the fact that his face is all wrong, even for a human-

Or that he can't speak their language. _At all-_

Or that his eyes definitely _glowed green_ at some point_._ Demon eyes are red, or maybe purple, or black, but never _green-_

But since Kagome and Inuyasha accepted him, and it's only until the next town, he suppose he can deal. But that doesn't mean he has to like him! Or make friends with him, or speak with him!

Kirara doesn't like him either! She doesn't let the guy near her, and she bristles when he walks too close. Us full demons _know_ there's something off about the guy!

He even ate Kagome's last bag of ninja snacks! The _last bag!_

Shippo scampered up Inuyasha's pants, avoiding a swat to the head and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. The miko smiles gently at him, and he preens a little, knowing that _he_ has her attention now and not that baka-hanyou.

Out loud, he whines, "Kagome, why does _he_ have to come with us?"

The group stiffens, but the stranger in question keeps trudging along, head covered by a worn cloak (_even in the sun!_), concentrating on the gravel under his sandals. If he heard, he didn't give sign.

Kagome lets out a breath. "Shippo, that's rude!" she admonishes quietly, checking again to see if the stranger in question overheard.

Shippo grumbled. "It's not like he understands us anyway. And there's something weird about him!" he adds, though in a quieter voice. "Even Kirara agrees!" The neko lay on Sango's shoulder, almost asleep, one eye focused on the stranger. She meowed, acknowledging her name. "See?"

"Keh," Inuyasha butt in, "that guy I could take down in my sleep. You're just being a scaredy-cat!"

"Hey you-!"

"What Inuyasha means to say is that there's six of us and one of him," Miroku injects, ever the peacemaker. "We outnumber him, so it's likely that we would defeat him if he ever turns on us. Besides, he gave us a jewel shard without a fight, so the least we could do is escort him over the mountains." Shippo nods uneasily. Well, if the grown-ups say so…

There's quiet again as they trek upwards. It's a little warm, and kinda dry, and Shippo hopes that they find a stream soon, and then they can fish for lunch. The stranger's behaving himself (_for now_, the fox-demon adds mentally), and he's getting better with his fox-magic, so he can definitely take him down! Yeah! At least until-

*Smack!*

Kirara flicks an ear, and Miroku catches up, a big new red handprint spread over his cheek.

_Stupid monks,_ Shippo thinks to himself, scratching his nose and readjusting into a better position on his perch, _they never learn._

* * *

><p>Ok, so sorry I didn't notice the error before, but it's fixed now!<p> 


	2. Kagome

Unlike Shippo, Kagome _knew_ what was off about the stranger.

The first thing on her list was that he spoke English. At least, she was pretty sure it was English, what with the "Iiieee"'s and the "Aaaeeee"'s and the, the, the …..

Actually, she had no clue what he was saying, but it sounded a bit like what the English teacher went on about, during the times she actually made it to class without oversleeping, or chasing demons, or yelling at hanyous who couldn't understand the importance of school.

No wait, in school it was more like "Haaalloouu klaase, Iiiee aem youl eiiinglisch teeeesheel". Huh, wonder what that meant.

"I'm never going to pass my English test!" Kagome moaned quietly in realization. Sango spared her a look. "Are you alright Kagome?" she asked, concern lacing her words. Unlike _some_ half-demons who could care less about schoolwork.

Ahead, Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and muttered, "keh".

The miko shook her head, smiling, and trekked onwards, gravel crunching under her sneakers. "Its fine, Sango" she said.

She didn't miss how the stranger's head perked up at the word 'english'. Nor did she miss how his hooded blue eyes, filled with yearning, latched onto the back of her head, waiting for more. When none came, he lowered his gaze once more.

It was the same reaction, Kagome noted, as the one he had when they first met him.

(_Flashback)_

"_Are you sure there's a jewel shard here?"_

_Kagome was ready to pull her hair in frustration. "Inuyasha! I know I felt one here! I just can't pinpoint where it is!"_

"_Well obviously there's something wrong with you if we haven't found anything after circling these damn mountains twice already!"_

"_Wrong with me? Without me you wouldn't even find any in the first place!"_

"_Wanna bet on that, ya stupid wench?"_

"_INUYASHA OSWARI!"_

_A mini-crater formed within the next second, and as usual the rest of the group took care to step over it and its contents. Below, the hanyou twitched. "Damn bitch," he muttered into the dirt._

_Kagome felt her eye twitch. "What was that?" she challenged._

"_I said-"_

_Shippo quickly stuck a paw over his mouth. "He said 'let's make camp here' – ow! You bit me!"_

"_You put your filthy hand in my mouth, ya little runt!"_

"_I'm NOT a runt!"_

"_You're right, you're closer to the size of a flee!"_

"_Take that back!"_

"_INUYAHSA-"_

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP!"_

_Sango panted slightly after her outburst. Eyes closed, she took several deep, calming breathes._

"_Look," She started, staring each and every person in the eye, "We've been wandering in this region for a while, and while I know it's frustrating to not be able to locate the shards, we need to calm down and refocus."_

"_Sango's right," Miroku added, inching his way forward, "We've been wandering rather aimlessly - sorry, Lady Kagome – so it would be for the best if we rest, think of a better search method, settle down for tonight, and –"_

"_Move that hand any further and you'll be settling here permanently." The monk reluctantly retracted his itching hand. Even he could feel the tension in the air._

_Suddenly, the brush before them twitched. Everyone tensed, Shippo abandoning his throbbing hand to ready his fox magic, Kagome readying an arrow, Miroku gripping his staff harder. Sango reached for her hiraikotsu, and Kirara leapt down from the demon slayer's shoulder, fur bristling, miniature flames dancing around her tiny body. Inuyasha laid a clawed hand on his sword, and sniffed the air._

_And sniffed. And sniffed again._

"_What the hell is that!" he demanded. It wasn't demon, but it wasn't quite human either. It was…off, and he didn't like. With one smooth motion, he drew out tetsusaiga, the sword rapidly assuming full size._

_Kagome peered into the bushes. Light just barely peeked through the treetops, and shadows swirled in and out of the various leaves, making it hard to see. She felt something emanating from there; it was faint, but so familiar. She just couldn't place her finger on it. It wasn't evil, no, but it was still…._

_She gasped. "The jewel shard!" she cried softly. Inuyasha growled and got into fighting stance. "What took so long, wench," he snapped._

_The miko furrowed her brow. "I don't know – something's blocking it, but the aura's still there. It's not corrupt." But that didn't mean she'd lower her bow just yet. The brush shook again, and she tightened her grip, just a little._

"_Be ready," Miroku warned. _

_All at once the brush springs to life, leaves and twigs shooting off everywhere. Inuyasha draws his arms back for a swing, and Shippo, startled, sets off his fox-fire just a little early-_

_and the green flames jumps into a cloaked figures face, licking at the fraying brown hood -_

_the small fox demon jumps up and crashes into the hanyou, whose arms are now too far back to keep him balanced –_

_and Kirara roars and is immediately consumed by her won cherry-red flames, her larger form baring its teeth menacingly –_

_and the hooded figure trips, its cloak caught on a branch, cloth tearing with an audible *chrrrrk*, falling face flat before Kagome's feet, and doesn't move._

_Sango stares. "I don't think I've ever seen a demon make an entrance like that," she remarks. The figure, now covered with twigs and dirt, twitches._

_Miroku bends over to prod it with his staff. "Well, he seems harmless enough," he adds, straightening back up._

_To the side, Shippo and Inuyasha untangle themselves, Shippo scampering off before the enraged half-demon can kick him. The hanyou storms over, waving his sword threateningly over his head. "You said he had a jewel shard, right? So let's take it and get it over with!"_

_Just then, the figure turns its head to the side, gasping for air. Dust floats upwards from the movement, and the hood slides off as well, revealing the dirt-covered face of a young boy, possibly Kohaku's age. Dirt is smudged on his eye-lids, gracing his sharp cheek bones, and powdering the bridge of his nose. His eyes are closed, and he gulps down the air like a fish out of water._

_Kagome inches forward for a closer look, when the boy's eyes snap open, unfocused, in the general direction of her feet. They were blue, like the sky after the storm clouds clear away. They were wide eyes, wild and aged and scared and tired -_

_And lost. Just like Sango's when they first found her._

"_Kagome, move out of the way!"_

"_Inuyasha-"_

"_What?"_

"_Oswari."_

"_AAACCK!"_

_Shippo skirted around the hanyou's fallen form to stare at the stranger. He wrinkled his nose, but the first thing he blurted out was –_

"_Kagome! His face looks all funny!"_

_And he was right. The boy's eyes were wider than those of Japanese descent, his brows just a bit thicker, and other minor things that would throw people off._

"_I think he's english – no, American" the miko said. Immediately, the boy's eyes focused on her own, as piercing and clear as ever._

_(End flashback)_

Afterwards, she had to explain to Shippo that America was another continent, then explain to everyone else what a continent was, then listen to Inuyasha scoff at how the world couldn't be that big. And she's shown him a map of the world back home already!

When they asked the boy for his name, he looked at them blankly, so they went through a whole charades, pointing and exaggerating syllables. Eventually, they managed to extract a single word.

"Daani", she calls softly, and the stranger immediately lifts his head again. She offers a smile, and hesitantly, he returns one, albeit small.

She doesn't know what happened to him, or how he got here in the first place, but she knows he's hurt, and it's in her nature to reach out a hand.

And maybe, by the end of this trip, they could be friends.


	3. Miroku

Okay, I know this story's taking a while to get moving, but I'm trying! In the mean time, here's number 3!

* * *

><p>Miroku's not a pervert; no, he just happens to appreciate the human body very much. That is, the <em>female<em> human body (though humanoid demons are not excluded from his evaluations). Like his father and teacher, he simply _must_ test the firmness of their skin, the richness and softness of that delicate tissue. Where that tissue was located now…you couldn't really blame him.

The various beauties of each village inspected by his itching hands, tittering and blushing like the lovely flowers that they were…ah, the life of a handsome wandering monk, how good it was.

Once upon a time, he traveled from town to town, smelling the flowers, giving his blessings to the most respected inns, occasionally traveling with that raccoon demon he saved from…he couldn't remember where but he did save him.

Then, he came upon a beautiful traveling miko and her two companions. The miko was so…ah, but Inuyasha's glaring at him now, so he'll have to skip that part of the reminiscence. A pity too, she was quite…now now, Inuyasha, what did you think he was going to say?

And then he met Sango. Sango, with her vivid, piercing brown eyes that lit fire to his spirit, her luscious ebony hair that commandeered the wind, her bottom that fit so perfectly in his palm that he made sure several times a day that it was still a correct fit…

"Hentai!" *Smack*

And of course, her palm, so perfect and small, yet so firm, firm from days of training and days of imprinting itself upon his cheek. See, there's one on his left cheek right now, pulsating red with her love -

"Can it, monk, the kid's gonna puke at this rate. Heck, _I'm_ gonna puke!" Inuyasha growled, tick-marks twitching on his temple. Beside him, Kagome held her hands firmly over Shippo's ears while he played with a leaf, and Sango, blushing beet red, readied her arm for another slap.

Behind him, the stranger – no, _Daani_ gazed at them curiously, blue eyes wandering from hand to cheek, hand to bright red cheek.

Miroku shook his head, tsking. "Now now, Inuyasha, I'm merely recounting the story of our travels together."

The hanyou snorted. "If by _travels_ you mean _every female you've ever felt up_, I don't think he's interested, perverted monk."

"Nonsense, he's looking this way right now."

"Not like he knows what you're talking about."

"All the better! A sympathetic ear to my plight!"

Inuyasha grimaced, disgusted, and Daani, watching the proceedings, took a few steps back from the monk. Miroku watched, sighing.

The next few moments passed in blissful silence, filled only by the mountain birds chirping upon the cliffs, and the rustle of treetops down below. Shippo was humming quietly to himself; he didn't even need to ask over what just happened.

"hee…" one set of footsteps stopped sounding, and the group turned to see Daani standing on the spot, eyes furrowed in concentration and lips moving uncertainly.

"hee…heeNN….ttt…"

Miroku, almost as if hypnotized, leaned in against his will. Kirara cocked an ear in the boy's direction, and even Shippo overcame his day-and-a-half embargo of the stranger to creep closer, listening for the word.

"heeNnn…ttttaaa…"

"Speak up already, brat," the monk heard Inuyasha murmur.

"heeNtaaaiiiiii…heentaai?" Danni garbled, the word tumbling off his tongue like a coconut off a set of stairs.

"Hentai? He said 'hentai'? He did, right?" Shippo asked anxiously, abandoning his perch on Kagome to grip Inuyasha's hair. The hanyou barely noticed, stupefied.

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So he's finally said his first word, huh." The others pondered this. And then –

"His. First. Word. Was. 'PERVERT'?" Sango screamed, heaving up her hiraikotsu. "HOW COULD YOU –"

"Ah ah, Sango dear, it wasn't me who – you know, that's not even really his first – ow, not the head –"

Not even the dust kicked up, glistening brown and gold in the sunlight, could hide the poor monk, who writhed in agony after every blow. The demon slayer, both hands gripping her boomerang tightly, was in no hurry to stop.

"Heentai," Daani muttered under his breath. "Hentai."

* * *

><p>Hours later, they had settled by a stream, and Miroku took the time to sit and mourn over his bruises. Love bruises they may be, but they still hurt. And how was it his fault the kid's first word was 'pervert'?<p>

Speaking of the kid, he caught his fish quite fast, a decent-sized trout dangling in his hands. His cloak was wet and hugging his legs, but he didn't seem to mind, trudging out of the stream with his catch.

Miroku watched as the boy took a sharpened stone from within his cloak and, holding the fish firmly to the ground, began to shave off its scales stroke by stroke. The monk furrowed his brow. Odd, if he tried roasting it that way, it would more likely get burnt. The scales help keep the juices in, after all. His questions were soon answered when Daani, apparently satisfied with his work, lifted his scaled fish to his mouth, grimaced, and chomped down on it.

"Wah – hey!" Miroku protested, standing up and catching the kid's attention. Daani looked up, fish slime dribbling from his mouth as he struggled to swallow it raw. The boy's eyes watered from the effort. Well, if he didn't like it, why was he eating it like that anyway?

"You can use our fire, you know," the monk offered kindly. Daani stared at him blankly. After a few seconds, he returned to painfully swallowing his raw fish.

_Urgh, forgot about that,_ Miroku thought, sweat-dropping. "Um," he said outloud, trying to catch his attention again, "fire. Fii-rrrre" he exaggerated, pointing at the blaze Sango had coaxed out of a pile of branches. The boy looked from his outstretched arm to the fire. "Fiii-rrre," the monk tried again.

"Fffffiiiiii-RRrrrr" Daani sounded out. Miroku, nodded, pleased. "Fire," he repeated. "FffiiRrrr" the boy copied. "Fiiirrrrrrr…"

"Close enough," Miroku said as he gestured to the fire once again. Daani's eyes suddenly flew wide open. "Ffiiirrr," he said once more, understanding flowing through him.

"Miroku! Come on!" Kagome called from the fireplace. "Daani, you too!" Daani hesitantly took a few steps forward. However, he stopped to look back at his new found 'teacher'.

Who was already marching forward in high spirits. "Why thank you, lady Kagome!" he teased. "Just shut up and eat already before Inuyasha does," said Shippo. Out of the eight fish caught, three sets of bones lie before the hanyou's feet, the others in the midst of finishing their own.

Daani, observing the others, picked up a discarded stick to stab his own fish with. Taking position between the monk and Kagome, who had moved aside to make room, he thrust his fish into the fire, where it promptly went up in flames and dissolved into ashes, which then sprinkled themselves liberally over the fire.

He was left holding a stick with glowing embers on the other end.

_How'd a kid who can't even cook end up out here_ Miroku wondered, reaching for his own fish, the last one by the fire. The group watched as his hand inched toward the stick, their own fish done. Except for Shippo who, realizing what was going to happen, quickly stuffed the rest of his fish into his mouth.

Fingers grasping the stick, Miroku felt the side-long glance of a certain boy who just burned his own lunch. A _long_ side-long glance that turned a little too late when the monk met his gaze.

"Here." Miroku thrusted the stick toward the boy, "You can have it." _It and my conscience_, he added silently. The boy looked at the fish uneasily. "Really," he added, giving the fish a shake, "I can catch another really quickly. Just eat." The boy refocused his gaze on the monk, evaluating him, and cautiously reached out his hand. He hesitantly pinched the stick by the very tip, avoiding touching the offering hand, and kept his gaze until his hand settled back into his lap.

Satisfied that his good deed had been done, the monk stood up, basking under the redeeming gazes of the women who approved of his charity, and went off to get another fish. It wasn't hard, really, only took a few minutes of patience.

"You know, you could have said 'thank-you'" Shippo harrumphed. Daani started, fingers fumbling with the stick as he tried not to drop it. After readjusting his hold, he turned his questioning gaze on the fox.

"It's just 'thank-you'. 'A-ri-ga-to'", Shippo repeated, delight for an audience seeming to overcome his dislike for the stranger. "A-ri-ga-to".

"Aaa….gaaa…"

"A-ri-ga-to. Arigato."

"Arrrii-gato." Daani slurred.

"Yep!"

Then, realizing that he had just communicated with the stranger, Shippo promptly turned his head and began ignoring him once more.

"Arri-gato," Daani repeated, making sure.

And then –

"Arri-gato, Heentaai!"

Miroku tripped into the stream, his face splashing fish into the air. On shore, Sango clutched her stomach with laughter, as Kagome frantically, between gasps, that Miroku's name was not, in fact, 'hentai', to Daani's increasing confusion.

* * *

><p>Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? Review please!<p> 


	4. Danny

So, Chapter Four is finally out! Sorry, had to spend time finishing an essay, but well, here it is!

* * *

><p><em>*One weeks ago*<em>

_The ogre sniffed the air hungrily. Fresh, fresh meat awaited, yes. Meat, good meat, not bad, eat, must. Its single eye, heedless of the branches so close to its head, charged onward. Meat awaited, yes. Meat, meat good. Meat –_

_There, a human! Smell good! It leapt forward in a great bound, blue arms stretched forward, anticipating the soft squish of flesh as its teeth sunk in and __**crunched**__ –_

"_FOOOOOOD-"_

_Danny heard as far as "RRROOO-" before his nerves caught up. A flash of green light shot out from his palm, icy and cool, and the monster's head exploded outwards, speckling the surrounding leaves with purple goop. He observed detached as the goop dripped and stretched its way downward, embracing gravity with a sickening splat that sounded so much likeectoplasmafterhe-_

_Danny shook his head, clearing out the bad thoughts. "I am __**so**__ not eating that," he mumbled, ignoring his protesting stomach. Instead, he pulled his new cloak tighter around his body. Sure, he didn't exactly __**ask**__ first before taking it, but there wasn't really anyone there, and he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing more bodiesfallingandhecouldn't-_

_He trudged through more brambles, wishing all the more that his intangibility was still intact, his legs wouldn't have no many scratches. And maybe his jeans wouldn't have ripped up so quickly, after he realized the giant birdy had six eyes and a preference for human meat and that __**he couldn't fly!**__ Gee, he hadn't run so fast since that time he was miniaturized with Dash and -_

_Danny growled, ruthlessly tearing his way through the low bushes that crowded the lower canopy of the forest. With the odd-shaped bits of sunlight, and trees that looked exactly the same, he could have been going around in circles, but he didn't care. Not like he had a fire to return to homewarmmomfudgebloodsscream-_

_There! Mushrooms! Little brown caps nestled in the trunks of some tree that cloned itself from the one right behind him. Brown was edible, right? Uncaring, he tore them up and, cursorily wiping them on his cloak, shoveled them into his mouth all at once; it would lessen the time he had to taste it. Food, that was – what, today's lunch? His stomach growled, possibly louder than before. _

_Time to find more then._

_And at least it would stop him from thinking – _

_*Present time*_

Danny watched uneasily as the foxy-kid pulled a bunch of screaming mushrooms out of thin air. There was something about mushrooms that just…sort of…threw…him…off…

He quickly turned away to hide the leaps his stomach was starting to jump. Really, _real_ food in such a long time, and he was _not_ going to – god dammit –

"Daaaniii," a concerned female voice caught his attention, and he looked up just in time to hear "Daijobu desu? Anata wa mieru…" At his slightly exasperated look, sailor girl had the decency to blush and repeat the garble, if slower this time.

Danny watched the girl's mouth as she talked, watching it form all those 'aaa's and 'ooooo's that would make so much more sense if he had a clue what she was talking about. Come to think of it, he thought as he moved his gaze up to her eyes, tracing her eyebrows, she looks a little like K-Kwan.

In fact, that other girl looked kinda like Kwan too. And so did monk-guy, and fox-kid, and that red-guy, with their kinda squinty eyes that _widenedwhentheysawhimshock_ – no, K-Kwan was not important. No, Danny repeated in his head like a mantra, not important.

Not.

At.

All.

And up ahead, fox-kid just went *poof* and turned himself into…a giant, floating mushroom? But it was still good, because now he just focuses on puking his guts out. Jeez, when did he come to hate mushrooms anyway?

And sailor girl handed him some sort of handkerchief, stepping carefully around the greenish splatter attracting flies on the dirt path, talking in jarble again, and it occurs to him that maybe he should focus just a _teensy_ bit more on learning the language here.

Since he was pretty sure he was going to be stuck here for a while, as he can't _fly_, and a lot of portals are located in mid-air.

There's a hand rubbing circles on his back, and somewhere around him there's growling, and someone's eyes (_brownjustlike-_) too close for comfort, and suddenly he'd give all the world for his intangibility back and sink through the floor because they were all too close _tooclosetooclose _-

Danny jumped back as soon as he could, regarding the travelers (they _were_ travelers, right? I mean, who in their right mind stays in these mountains; baring fruitloops and his own situation, of course) with weary eyes. Okay, so now he's touch-phobic as well as mushroom-phobic. That's just great; he doesn't even remember how he got touch phobic!

But now sailor-girl looks sad, and red-guy looks like he wants to smack him, so he quickly mutters "Sorry," before mentally smacking himself because she wouldn't understand him.

He just really, really hoped that they wouldn't abandon him here again. He doesn't think his sanity will make it out of the woods with his body if they did, and god knows there's enough zombie-like things around here already.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Sorry if Danny sounds a little out of it, he's not quite the cheery guy from the show anymore, though, so bear with me for a bit! And thank you all for your lovely reveiws!<p> 


End file.
